The Bet
by BlackAsDay
Summary: Ritsuka makes a stupid bet with the Zero pair. Now he somehow find's himself standing in Soubi's kitchen wearing a dress. Soubi plans on taking full advantage of this. Yaoi, lemon, SoubixRitsuka


_So my wonderful people, I am back once again. I really hope you like this one because of course once again I couldn't sleep, which normally isn't a big deal. However. Today was my first day at a new school so obviously a plot bunny just had to hit me at 3:30 am and cause me to get up to write the summary and miss every second I could have slept…just the way my life works XD_

**Disclaimer: **_I no own Loveless XD_

**Warning: **_yaoi, smexy-ness, cross dressing, my kinky~ness XD, kitchen smex, all that fun crap…_

_(By the way I decided to make Ritsuka sixteen in this one.)_

…_.._

**The Bet~**

It was a stupid bet, and he knew it. Still it hadn't stopped him from taking it. Now as a consequence Ritsuka was standing in his fighter's kitchen wearing a dress. A very pretty, blue, halter neck dress that's swishy material ended mid-calf.

…_.._

"_Dude! Loveless you suck at this game!" Natsuo taunted as Youji laughed from his spot on the floor completely sprawled out. _

_The sixteen year old flipped his middle finger at the devious Zero unit. "I do not!" Ritsuka protested. He would win this time- the others were just practice runs. _

"_Suuure, you don't. You're the best." Natsuo smirked as his green-haired partner teased the raven._

"_I'm gonna win this time. Just you watch, Youji!"_

_The Zero's looked at each other, eyes glinting devilishly as they apparently shared the same idea. "Wanna bet?" they asked simultaneously. _

"_Maybe I do," Ritsuka said arrogantly. "What are the conditions?" he asked._

"_First person to die loses," Natsuo answered._

"_And what does the loser have to do?"_

"_Hmmmm….." the Zero's looked at each other, pondering this question for a moment before answering, "Loser has to wear a dress for a full day on Sunday. No taking it off till the next morning, no matter what or else _you'll _have to be the winners slave for the next week."_

"_In public?" Ritsuka asked, wary now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_Youji smirked, "No. When _you _lose you can stay inside. _But; _you have to stay with Soubi."_

_There was absolutely no way Ritsuka was going to lose this bet now. He picked up his controller and stated confidently, "You're on."_

…_._

Thinking back he should have really just let them tease him about his video game skills. Now they have so much more of a reason to, he thought as he fiddled with the long, flowing plait of material. This was beyond embarrassing, when the pair walked in they'd both fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up! This is entirely your fault!" he yelled as he blushed, hot blood coloring his cheeks.

Just then Soubi walked in, presumably to see what all the ruckus was about. The blonde man's jaw dropped when he spotted Ritsuka standing in his kitchen, face flushed, delicate shoulders and the top of his back revealed as he twiddled with the beautiful fabric of the dress.

"Oh…ummm, wow Ritsuka." He walked around so he could loop his arms around the smaller male's waist. "You look beautiful," he whispered into one of the teen's silky, black ears.

Silently Youji and Natsuo made immature gagging motions as the couple stared at each other, Ritsuka's face even redder than before as he managed to stutter, "S-soubi! You pervert!"

"It's not my fault that you look so appealing dressed like that. By the way, may I ask why you are dressed like that in the first place?"

Natsuo snickered and Youji answered, "Loveless-kun lost a bet. Now he has to stay like that until tomorrow morning or else he'll have to be our slave for the next week."

Soubi winked, "for once your lose is my benefit in this situation," he stated. He leaned down, for Ritsuka had grown taller than he was when they first met but he still only reached Soubi's shoulder, and placed a sweet kiss on Ritsuka's lips before the raven had a chance to slap him or yell at him to stop being such a pervert.

"Ewww! My eyes!" Natsuo and Youji yelled as they scrambled over each other in their rush to get out of the apartment and away from the couple.

Soubi ignored them, taking this as a chance to kiss Ritsuka again, this time slipping his tongue past his sacrifices full lips and into the teen's mouth. The raven reacted by moaning, shyly tangling his own appendage with his fighter's. Ritsuka felt Soubi smirk against his lips and suddenly he was being lifted onto the kitchen counter. The blonde was stood in between his legs, immensely enjoying this moment. Finally he broke away, letting Ritsuka and himself catch their breath.

The sound of Ritsuka's panting was heavy in the small room. He blushed, looking at the floor over Soubi's shoulder till he felt the one of the larger man's hands gently grasp his chin and turn his face back to him. Ritsuka gasped quietly as he felt lips pressed against his own once again. Soubi's other hand busied itself with slowly making its way up Ritsuka's leg until it reached his thigh. The teen felt his stomach twist in arousal and he waited anxiously for the older man to continue, eyes closed.

But the hand didn't move any farther. Slowly he cracked one of his eyes open, only to see that Soubi was now on the floor in front of him, staring up at him with a devious glint in his eyes. He felt his face flush but he didn't look away. The blonde took this as a good sign and slowly ventured his way under the dress, giving Ritsuka time to stop him if he so pleased. He didn't.

Ritsuka heard a small chuckle, followed by, "Nice panties."

Face flaming; he started to yell at Soubi to shut up but he was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of Soubi removing the undergarment with his teeth. There was a brief moment of silence before he felt Soubi's talented tongue teasing the head of his erection. He cried out, moving one hand up to cover his mouth and muffle the noise.

The blonde smiled wickedly, determine to make his lover make more of those beautiful sounds. He slowly licked a hot path up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. The boy above him had forgotten about trying to muffle his moans and instead took to gripping the sides of the counter tightly. He bit his lip hard as Soubi finally stopped teasing him and took him fully into the hot cavern that was his mouth. Ritsuka tried to buck as Soubi moved his head up and down at an agonizing pace, but the fighter held his hips down in a tight grip. The boy whimpered pitifully and after another minute or so of torturing him Soubi pulled off him completely.

"S-soubi," the black-haired teen whined at the loss.

The blonde stood, kissing Ritsuka softly on his impatient lips. "What do you want, Ritsuka?" he asked, voice low and husky in Ritsuka's ear.

"I-I want m-more, Soubi," the poor boy finally managed to stutter out, face red with embarrassment and desire.

"How much more?" he was teasing him now, but he wasn't going to do anything without an answer.

"A-all of it."

That pretty much solidified it; he pulled Ritsuka off the counter and turned him around. "Put your elbows on the counter, Love." He whispered into the nape of his neck.

Hesitantly Ritsuka followed his orders, bending slightly to place his arms on the counter. Soubi hitched his dress up, but he didn't take it off. He wouldn't submit Ritsuka to anymore of Natsuo and Youji's torture. Plus he looked damn sexy bent over the counter like this in his pretty, blue dress.

Ritsuka tensed as he felt Soubi's hand on his ass, caressing him. His breathing picked up slightly as he thought about what they were going to do next.

"Relax, Ritsuka. It's better that way. This will be slightly uncomfortable at first, but it'll be worth it. Trust me," Soubi said soothingly, rubbing his fingers in small circles against Ritsuka's entrance.

The cat-boy slowly let himself be comforted, leaning into the touch. He gasped out loud as the first finger breached him. It wasn't really painful, just strange. Slowly Soubi worked his fingers, loosing Ritsuka up. He slid in a second, and then a third, curling them and scissoring the boy.

Ritsuka let out a small moan, biting his lip. It was starting to feel good. Hearing the small noise coming from the sacrifice under him Soubi redoubled his efforts, finally brushing against the teens prostate. Ritsuka bucked and arched forward, breathless. The material of his dress was rubbing against his erection with every move he made and he felt his tail twitch. Soubi smiled, rubbing that spot deep within him, making him squirm and moan loudly, as he tried to get those fingers to go deeper within himself.

Deciding he was ready, Soubi removed his fingers, ruthlessly enjoying the lust filled cry he got. He watched his lover's ears flatten against his head as he lined himself up to enter him. "Just relax," he whispered once again into Ritsuka's ebony hair. Slowly he pushed in, kissing the back of Ritsuka's neck lovingly.

Ritsuka bit his lip in pain, determined not to make a noise He wanted this. So, instead of crying or asking Soubi to stop he just balled up his fists and dealt with it. He remembered the pleasure he'd felt before, it was definitely worth it.

Soubi stopped once he was fully seated, letting Ritsuka against to the feeling of being filled like this. He wanted them both to enjoy this, they'd waited so long. Four whole years. After a moment or so Ritsuka pushed back a little, letting Soubi know it was okay to move now. He started off slow, just shallow, little thrusts. Gradually he upped the pace a little, moaning at the feeling of Ritsuka's tight heat.

"A-ah! Soubi, h-harder!" Ritsuka moaned as Soubi found his prostate once again. The fighter, hearing this order coming from a sexy, moaning Ritsuka, couldn't resist. He thrust harder, hitting the boy's prostate dead-on every time.

After a few more minutes of this wonderful abuse Ritsuka found his legs trembling, nails scratching against the surface of the counter, looking for purchase. Sensing the boy's trouble standing, Soubi pulled out, tugging the boy to the ground under him. He hooked the feminine male's legs up, over his shoulders and slowly pushed back in.

Wasting no time he began a fast pace, watching Ritsuka's face contort in pleasure and listening to his endless pleas and moans. At this rate they weren't going to last very long. Ritsuka could feel the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was going to come soon.

"S-soubi, I-I," he stuttered, feeling Soubi reach down and grab his penis, matching the pace of his thrusts perfectly. He shouted as he came, Soubi following just a few thrusts behind him.

Soubi pulled out and they lay on the kitchen floor for a few more minutes, basking in the glow of their orgasms. Ritsuka's face was flushed, his aqua dress dirty and ears and tail missing. Soubi was panting as he tried to regain his breath, as he stared at his beautiful lover's face.

"You look so sexy," he whispered.

Ritsuka smirked, "Guess it wasn't a stupid bet after all."

…

**Thanks for reading! It took me a few days to finish this one; I was so lazy and tired after I got back from school I never wanted to write it. In fact I should be doing my shitloads of homework right now. But am I? No, of course not, I'm too busy writing smut XD**

**I think I want to make and epilogue to this. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


End file.
